


Unprecedented Skill [traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Siren, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Simon le gusta introducir a Kieren a nuevas cosas, y al más joven demuestra estar particularmente entusiasmado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unprecedented Skill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286180) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



> Notas de autor: Este trabajo fue inspirado by: [Rimming Post](http://astoryandasong.tumblr.com/post/96992881634/ok-but-where-is-the-fic-where-simon-rims-kieren) por astoryandasong
> 
> ____________________  
> Este es uno de los primeros textos que traduzco de esta pareja. Y DictionaryWrites me dio el permiso de traducirlos y publicarlos aquí. Justo arriba de este texto esta el link original de la historia.

 

¿Cuánto hace que se conocen ahora? Unos cuantos meses. Unos cuantos meses desde que Amy Dyer con entusiasmo introdujo a Kieren a su amigo Simon, su amigo Simon quien es mayor que Kieren, mayor por una década, más viejo y más seguro del mundo y sin embargo completamente _inseguro_  de ello.

 

“ _Simon_.” gimió Kieren y se estremeció como Simon rozo sus labios sobre el cuello del otro hombre, juega sobre su pene, y Kieren se reclina hacia atrás contra él. Él está en el regazo del otro hombre, y de alguna forma eso lo hace peor, peor y _mucho mejor_. 

 

Simon esta acostumbrado que las personas se impresionen por él; Kieren muy raramente lo esta. Él _ama_  a ese hombre, pero no hay admiración. 

 

Hasta que Simon lo mete en la cama, eso.

 

“Hermoso.” Simon susurra contra su cuello, como siempre lo hace. Kieren siente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y toma una pequeña bocanada, temblando en su lugar. Esta incomodo, debe parecer un jovencito*, pero no puede dejar de amar cuando Simon lo sostiene así, mantiene un brazo sobre el pecho de Kieren y pone su otra mano alrededor de su pene. 

 

Kieren no podía escapar si  lo quisiera ( _él pudo, él podría, por supuesto que pudo, pero pensar en ello como es mucho más excitante_ ), y movió sus caderas rápidamente contra la mano de Simon hasta que Simon lo dejo ir, lo levanta por las caderas y lo bajó de nuevo en la cama.

 

Se mueve entre las piernas de Kieren, envolviendo con sus brazos alrededor de los muslos del otro hombre y él mira a Kieren. A él le gusta como el mayor luce de esa forma, entre sus piernas, manteniendo sus labios solo un _poco_  lejos de su pene y Kieren lo mira fijamente, con sus ojos un poco abiertos.

 

“Kieren.” murmura Simon en voz baja y murmura las palabras contra la base del pene de Kieren, su cálido aliento sobre la piel, cosquillea; y la polla de Kieren da una leve pulsación.

 

“¿Si?” la respiración de Kieren era pesada, casi ahogada.

 

“¿Puedo lamerte*?” _Puedo_. Simon dijo eso. Amablemente. Kieren recuerda la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y Simon preguntó “¿Puedo?, ¿puedo cogerte, puedo morderte, puedo hacerte gritar, Kieren? ¿Puedo cogerte duro hasta que tiembles debajo mío, hasta que te vengas tan fuerte como nunca en tu vida?

 

Había sido una mezcla obscena de modales y malas palabras y eso a Kieren lo había tomado _desprevenido_ , y ahora él da una leve asentimiento, rápido y un poco entrecortado. La boca de Simon prueba, y Kieren cierra sus ojos fuertemente, incapaz de mirar. Hay una pausa, una pausa en la que puede sentir su propia prevención pulular en el aire alrededor de la cama, poniéndose rígido que se vino.

 

Y la lengua de Simon era resbaladiza y caliente y está presiona contra el borde del culo de Kieren, y Kieren toma un áspero gemido, apenas logrando contenerse de gritar. La manos de Simon con sus dedos fuertes se tensan alrededor de los muslos de Kieren, clavandolos abajo.

 

Ve hacia arriba a Kiere con una expresión casi bestial, casi depredadora. El “¿Puedo?” es silencioso, pero Kieren aun así asiente, tomando una pequeña respiración tembloroso.

 

Simon va hacia adelante y después pasa su lengua por el culo del otro de nuevo, rápidamente juega con el agujero de Kieren, girando sobre el en círculos y se siente perfecto, se siente tan _perfecto_ , tan genial. Esta jadeando, gritando y entonces Simon folla a Kieren con su lengua y es demasiado intenso, demasiado - que está dejando salir pequeños sonidos ásperos y no puede quedarse _quieto_.

 

Se _retorcia_  bajo la boca de Simon, sujetando y apretando firmemente las sábanas mientras arquea su espalda en la cama, y ahoga unos ruidos, sus ojos se cierran fuertemente.

 

Simón no le permite apartarse pero no él quiere alejarse: quiere más pero es demasiado, tanto que no es suficiente. Kieren se arrastra en una respiración agitada, y luego Simon empuja su lengua tan profundamente como le es posible y succiona al costado de su agujero, y el sonido que Kieren deja escapar es uno tan agonizantemente fuerte, que hay pinchazos en sus ojos y de repente, es demasiado difícil de respirar, y él quiere, lo necesita, lo desea.

 

La cara de Kieren está sonrojada tan roja como es posible y deja escapar sonidos intensos, gritos ásperos, sollozos y gemidos, y él trata de ocultar su rostro en su brazo pero cuando lo hace Simon clava sus uñas en la carne del muslo y Kieren quiere _venirse_.

 

“Simon!” respira con dificultad, entrecortado, él está llorando ahora y tirando de las sábanas tan fuerte que siente que podría rasgas bajo las mantas. “Por favor, déjame, _déjame_ -”

 

Simon aprieta su pene y de repente Kieren se viene y él está temblando, y duele por la sobreestimulación. Le toma un poco de tiempo recuperar el aliento,y mientras él lo hace Simon camina hasta el baño – Kieren le oye hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal y escupirlo en el lavabo. 

 

“El cepillado podría causar unas pequeñas laceraciones en las encías,” Simon le murmura a Kieren al mismo tiempo que lo veía. “Y mientras tu trasero parece bastante _limpio_  para mi no hace daño tener algo de cuidado.” Kieren sonríe de forma somnoliento mientras mira al otro hombre, sintiéndose débil y bien humorado por un _buen_ orgasmo. 

 

“¿Te gusto eso?” pregunta Kieren y Simon se mueve hacia él, frotando su rodilla sobre la del más joven.

 

“No me importa.”

 

“¿Quieres probar?”

 

“¿Ahora?”

 

“No lo creo poder moverme.” admite Kiere y Simon resopla palmeando su muslo. “¿Dormir?”

 

“Dormir.” dice Simon bajito, cariñosamente. Se mueve en la cama junto a Kieren, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del pecho del hombre más pequeño y él lo abraza cerca y fuerte. Presiona sus labios en la base de la mandíbula de Kieren y este deja que sus ojos se cierren.

“Te haré gritar de esa manera.” dijo Kieren entre dientes.

 

“No lo dudo.” dijo Simon con indulgencia. “Pero duerme primero.”   
  
“Bien.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Palaras de interes:
> 
> °|°: Twink: (jovencitos): es un término que describe a hombres homosexuales de apariencia joven y que apenas superan o no han superado la mayoría de edad, éstos últimos sin ser niños (14-24 años). Suelen ser personas con aspecto de adolescente o adulto joven, con cuerpo delgado, ectomorfo, usualmente lampiño o con poca cantidad de vello corporal o vello facial. [wikipedia]
> 
> °|°: Rimming: (beso negro): Práctica sexual que consiste en la estimulación bucal del ano. [Google]


End file.
